The Boy who Vanished
by immortal7
Summary: Welcome to the life of Harry. Harry lives with his paranoid mother and is now starting his first year at school. Everything is going just fine for him except the little bit about a powerful dark wizard looking for him for the last ten years.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yada yada yada. You know the drill I'm on fan fiction dot net and other fine free reading websites so what do you think.

A/N This is a slightly rewrote chapter one. I felt that the original did not express enough to go with the later chapters. A half of it is journal entries form Lily and the other is just as Harry gets his letter. I might expand in the future I might not. Go ahead and tell me what you think. Thanks again later.

The Boy Who Vanished

Chapter one : Differences in Opinion.

October 23, 1981

The world was surrounded with this darkness. I can only hope my son has very little to fear in his life. The Order seems to think that the Dark Lord will be coming for ether Frank and Alice or us. It pains me to say this but I hope they are the targets. The world would be devastated, but at least mine would still be some what intact. Those this make me a bad person. I can only hope that neither of us become a target and Albus is wrong. I mean as unlikely as it is for that to happen it would be a nice change in pace.

You would not believe the row me and James had today. He just won't listen to me. I mean this plan of his and Sirius is stupid. Sure it would be nice if we could just stay here in the Hallow. Its just I have this nagging feeling that something is not going to work out with it. Sure it's a good plan. Use Peter its just I don't trust Peter. I don't understand why the rest of them don't see it ether. He leaves for periods of time and never fesses up to what he is doing for those periods of time. James says I paranoid and Peter probably just has a girlfriend he doesn't want to be teased about right now. How can my husband be so smart and yet so stupid at the same time. I swear sometimes he takes the prophesy as a joke and thinks we are all still in school. Maybe I am a little paranoid, but how would any one act if there child had the possibility to be marked to death by one of the greatest dark wizards in the last hundred years.

October 30, 1981

I've had it. If he wants to do this whole fiasco of a plan he can do it by himself. I'm not allowing his vote of confidence in his friends send us to an early grave. Peter has been missing for three days. I know he thinks I'm being paranoid, but I can feel the murderer coming. James keeps trying to tell me that Peter would die before he broke down if he was captured. I however remember who we are talking about. Peter is spineless and I believe the only reason he got put in to Gryffindor is because he had just enough courage to tackle a small puppy. I mean maybe at first he had some but after all the years at school I can see the only reason he hung around James, Sirius and Remus is so they would protect him. He may as well be a rat but I always will think of him as a snake.

I'm finally leaving James. Its been at least two years coming. I know the only reason I stayed so long is Harry. I thought maybe James would change a little after school, but as sad as it is for me to say this Sirius has matured more than James has. Don't get me wrong James has his moments but they are so far and in between. I just wish he would stop thinking of this as another stupid quidditch match. This is our son we are talking about not the damn House cup. My mom still kept the small flat I lived in after school got over. So I'm heading there. Nobody knows where it is not even James.

November 1, 1981

I told him to bloody grow up. The last things I told him were that I was sick and tried of his cocky I'm invincible attitude. Did I kill him? Did he die because I wasn't there? What will I tell Harry when he grows up? I killed your father because I was to scared to stay and help him. What will he think of me growing up? I saw the house or what is left of it. Sirius had pulled James's body out of the wreckage not even an hour after Voldemort left. He must have died trying to hold that monster off because Voldemort had tortured him. I feel like such a failure. How am I suppose to protect Harry and me?

November 24, 1981

I haven't let anyone near the two of us in almost a month. I contacted the Order telling them that Harry and I are fine, but to keep our safety quiet. I don't want that bloody thing coming after us again. The morning paper was all about how Harry and I were taken prisoner by the He-who-must-not-be-named and most likely killed. They had repaired the house as best as they could and from what I figure untransfigured most of the house to see if our bodies had been changed. They claim that this is such an outrage to see such an ancient and noble house be destroyed. In fact they are now actually going to do something about the mad man they have allowed to roam free for almost thirty decades. All because he finally stepped over the line and wiped out a pureblood line. Fucking bastards. They aren't even worried that I died. It was all pureblood this and pureblood that.

January 12, 1982

I found a new form of contempt for the wizarding world. After months of claiming that the loss of such a pureblood family was tragic, it was stated today that I am to blame. They didn't use it, but they as good as said that if it wasn't for the fact that if my late husband hadn't married a mudblood he would be here with us in the living world. That my son is an abomination like other half bloods that are from higher up ancient families. So today my son is a thing and I am basically a whore since good upstanding purebloods, meaning wealthy ones, would never fall for the natural wiles of a mudblood. Which means I drugged my late husband and raped him repeatedly until I conserved our child forcing him to take responsibility of the thing I had forced him to create.

All this wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact this was the first day I finally let some Order members see me. I woke up on the couch where I had been placed after I was stunned. I guess I scared them since I just set the kitchen ablaze along with the article. They both stayed away from or should I say stayed a respectable distance from me since they claim to have never heard of accidental magic my age. The looks on their face were of slight terror. I went to thank them for 'calming me down' from my incident accept they told me that my son was the one to stun me and put out the fire. I laughed in their faces when they said all they had done was repair the damage and my under two year old child had waved his hand doing advanced wandless magic to end the disaster. Than they said that they weren't lying. So knowing those two I'll have a chat with one nice old headmaster here soon since they both will most likely tell him. And to think I used to like Severus a little bit. Now he's nothing, but a stool pigeon.

March 17, 1982

After months of deliberations my son is officially bastard. My former conspirator and headmaster has finally passed his law that takes away my son's name. I can't believe that he had the nerve to claim that I had only married James for his money. So here I am now trying to figure out something to do to take care of my son since neither Harry or I can't take anything out of the vault. I guess I should be happy that they allowed me the generosity of withdrawing all the money I deposited into the accounts after graduation. So I at most have enough to get us through the next two years here in the muggle lifestyle. So I have two years to figure out something I can do that will not get us killed.

Sirius and Remus came by today. Sirius seemed upset at the happenings of our beloved leader, but he defended Albus saying it was because of some other matters and not Harry and I. Remus had to hold me back after laying Sirius out the floor. I can believe the bloody nerve of that man. He comes to my house and than after waking up from his self induced nap has to nerve to lecture me on how living in the muggle neighborhood was unsafe for his godson. That I should at least move in with some other wizards and witches so as I could protect Harry better. The look on his face when I asked him to tell me where he was at this moment was priceless. All he could say was that it was my apartment.

I told him to never question my commitment to my son again or I might just try a few other new charms I was developing on him next time. Remus found it to be extremely funny. Sirius didn't stay long so I didn't lose my temper again. Remus spent most of the time over here helping me clean up after my darling son. I glad he is so powerful so he can take of himself in the future, but have you ever told a one and a half year old no only to have him throw a tantrum that can destroy furniture. I can't wait for puberty.

January 23, 1983

I didn't mean to wait over a year for another entry I just don't have the drive to keep writing in it. I find that a lot of things come out better written in another form. Oh that's right I never recorded that I know have a means of employment. It's kind of funny actually. I am writing a fictional account, or should I say factual account of the last hundred years of the wizarding world. I have two books that have broken the top twenty on best seller lists. A lot of people were not very happy about how I let it out the dirty laundry of their world for all the see. I heard actually that a few of the purebloods were appalled that I let it out about their incestuous ways. Or my personal favorite that their so called leader is a little turncoat and a half blood.

Well the depressing news is over. Lets move on to even more depressing news. Something is wrong with my son. I'm worried about him. At times he has these dreams that scar me. It is almost like prophecies. He wakes up screaming about a boy named Cedric, or a girl named Hermione. At times he thinks Sirius is dead or I am. And the worst is he seems to think at times he is at my sister's house. The dreams are only getting worse when they happen, but they seem to only seem to happen every few months. I was really worried for the longest time that maybe he has a small touch of the sight. I even went so far as to look up my darling sister to see if she did have a child named Dudley. I found out that she does. However she also has a daughter named Rose. It seems she is keeping up with the family tradition of flower names. She looked very cute for a baby. While my sister and I did not part on the best of terms she at least appears to be very happy with her life now. It hurts knowing how much magic drove us apart, there are times I miss my best friend. Yet I don't want to get requited due to the possibility of someone going after her and her children. While I never got along with Vernon I don't want my niece and nephew to be dragged into this.

What else has happened since the last time I wrote in here. Oh yeah Remus is leaving with us now. It seems that a very special amount of higher up people let it out that he was infected and now he can't get with in ten meters of a store with out someone freaking out. We spend a lot of time in the muggle London. Its kind of funny to get slightly noticed on the street for my books. I heard form Sirius and Severus that a few of the new muggleborns that come into the world have read them as well.

Speaking of those two. I have decided that hell has frozen over. They are actually liking each other. Severus turned his back on the murdering bastard and seems to be on speaking terms with the Order a little better now that he doesn't report to Voldemort. Severus decided that he couldn't stay with the maniac any longer. I really don't know what to believe truly. I might trust him, just not that well. I heard that he is staying on with the school since he actually likes to teach the kids. I really don't believe it since he hated our school mates because they were immature. So the idea of him liking to teach eleven year olds is a joke, it smells of Dumbledore. In fact I know that those two are still spying on me for the old man. I never let them out of my house so they can see where I might be. And the wards I placed up disable all tracking charms that the old coot places on them. I let them come because Sirius is Harry's godfather and once upon a time Severus was my friend. That and they can help me teach Harry magic at a younger age so he can protect himself.

I don't know how much time I will have to dedicate to this journal now that I'm writing to make sure that Harry eats. I even donate money back to my sister so if she ever wants to leave that asshole of a husband she has money to get on her feet. If that is one thing that I will get in to Harry's head is that family is important even if you don't like them. You might disagree in the end, but you always help out family.

End journal entries

July 25, 1991

A young boy jerked up screaming. "Leave me alone Dudley. Quit jumping on the stairs." He was panicking when his mother entered the room. She sat down to the child and grabbed him into a hugging embrace. The boy just sat there and shook in her arms. The mother made simple hush sounds to the terrified ten year old.

"Its okay Harry. It was just a dream. Come on it was only a dream." Her words finally calmed him down to the point his muffled screams only came out muted. He pulled away from her and started rubbing a hand over his forehead. As if looking for a mark that was not there. "Did you have the dream where you lived with your Aunt and Uncle again?" He nodded his head and involuntarily shook in his mothers arms again.

"Its not so much the dreams it's the feeling of this scar on my forehead. In every dream I feel like I should have it mommy." It had become routine. Almost every two to three months he would wake up thinking she was dead. It scarred her that her son had such an imagination. Even if it was only sub-conscious. What scared her more thought was the fact that when he woke up from these dreams was the only time he ever seemed like the child he was. Seeing that he had finally fallen back in to slumber Lily laid his head down on the pillow and left the room for the kitchen.

Grabbing her wand to summon a cup of tea she read yesterday's newspaper again. It held some interesting facts on one of Voldemort's border raids and Crouch's attempts to keep the ministry together for the drug out war. And that once again Hogwarts would be open for all those who wanted their children to get the finest in magical education. She was still up to debate as to if she would send Harry to the school of her child hood. The thought of letting him leave her sight for ten months was the factor she was dealing with. Who was going to protect him, sure Sirius was there with half of the order, but could she let him go off and be in that school. The morning did not get any better for the red haired woman as slowly rose into the parlor windows. A small grey owl came flying in through the open kitchen window dropping the paper off as he U-turned.

Lily sighed. The newspaper was not her normal subscription. It was the yearly that was released to the wizards and witches who lived in the muggle world, it was the warning edition to all muggles coming into the world identifying all the known death eaters and pictures of them. As always on the cover was Peter Pettigrew. Lily released the twisted smile that she found herself holding in when she saw Peter's missing hand. He had lost it when Voldemort had not found Harry at The Hallow all those years ago. It marked him as James's betrayer. She couldn't help but find the punishment suiting not that anybody but Sirius and Remus knew her vindictive side.

Not that anyone knew her anymore except Remus and her son. She had hide very well for the last ten years. In fact Remus, Sirius, and Severus were the only ones she was in regular contact with. She had only let Albus in to her house once. She had to have Remus go cloaked on Harry's first day of school just because she wasn't sure she could do it her self with out interfering. He was looking for them. Before Severus had jumped ship completely he said that was his main goal. Find the child. Her child. He wanted her child and to end the prophesy. So Lily sat in her dining room debating how she could allow Harry to gain his letter tomorrow. He would be eleven and the request would come. Of course Dumbledore had offered her a position at Hogwarts to ease her nerves it just didn't feel right to follow him all the time ether. He had to grow up right?

Sitting in obvious inner turmoil Lily failed to notice that Harry had wandered into the room. He staggered to the fridge and slowly opened it to grab a half galleon of milk. The door shutting woke Lily form her self induced stupor. She looked down at her son and knew she was worried over very little. Between Sirius, Remus, Severus, and herself Harry knew more jinxes and curses than half the school. And he would have some of the Order's most powerful members to watch him. She could let him go and be happy. Besides if any thing happened she could always come and protect him like she had been for the last ten years. Yes as she watched her son slowly munch on a spoon fully of Crunch Berries she knew that she would have to let him grow up some time, even if she didn't want him to. Like the saying goes sometimes you get what you want, but most times you don't.

A/N Enjoy everyone I hope you have as much fun reading this as I have writing it. Later


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I don' Harry Potter

1Disclaimer: I don' Harry Potter.

A/N Thanks for all those who read the first chapter and to those who reviewed. To Koppe and tumshie I will gladly take any help due to horrible spelling. To put it simply even my spell checker can't help me. Well on with the story.

Chapter 2: To school we go

He stood in the doorway as if he had done this before. The date had come and he could not feel any thing other than it was about time. It had taken to long in his mentors minds. They were his uncles and they just could not wait to show him off in a way. A thought echoed in his head. 'When we get together we tend to one up each other.' And he had two very proud uncles who could not wait for him to make his first appearance in there fellow professors' presence. He had been missing form the world for well over a decade and it was time to show off their prize. Not that he felt their love any less it was just how it was. He knew that in truth only his mother and his uncle Remus loved him for him. They could spend time with him just to spend time with him. That could be because they had no one to show him off to since they were both social outcasts in a world that felt their very presence was the cause of aggravation the beast that haunted their very dreams became angry for. Yet Harry also knew that he could not end any of this if he wanted to since they had been this way for well over seven hundred years. The fact he had his Uncle Remus was a blessing in its self.

So he shut the lid on his trunk and dragged it down the hall to the front door. His Uncle and mother tried to hide the kiss they held out for only moments when they were completely alone for. They only allowed themselves to be happy in the dark and isolation both afraid of what might come of it. Harry knew this and never asked his mother about it. She probably didn't remember him opening her bedroom door six years ago only to find her and his uncle wrapped together in each other and the sheets both breathing peacefully and with slight smile on there faces. He had shut the door just as quiet as he had opened it and went into his room to read a book he had gotten the day before. And much like than today nobody noticed him if he didn't want them to notice him. So he let his mother and uncle calm themselves in private. He could hear his mother stressing her worries about him leaving her sight. And he promised her that Sirius would watch over him. Than he proceed to remind her that Harry could take care of himself.

Harry let his presence be known by the grating of his trunk on the floor. He watched as they broke apart and waved for him to hurry up. His mother acted annoyed that he was taking to long and they might be late, but Harry knew it was an act. Yet he allowed it and made a slight fuss at how she was worrying to much. They wandered out the house after she told him he was to old to act like that and the train left in an hour and it was going to take at least thirty minutes with no traffic.

The ride was different in the respect nobody talked. No light conversation about the coming year or how he would be missed. Harry left it alone. He knew it was just his mother's fears creeping back up to her and if she spoke he might not get to the train station. However he felt a pull for him to go. It was as if the school its self would not allow him to be anywhere else. The car stopped and Harry watched as his uncle grabbed his trunk from the boot with one arm while his mother grabbed a trolley for him to push it with. She was reluctant and Harry grabbed her hand and walked her back to the car so his Uncle could place the trunk down. They walked on to the barrier and suddenly he ran forward leaving his mother and uncle behind so he could have a moment to himself. He knew he would get scolded for the sudden burst of independence yet he couldn't help himself. Here he was the beginning of what he couldn't tell, all he knew was that the beginning was upon him and he wanted to be there with it alone as long as possible just to let it be absorbed into his features and maybe it would not be nearly as bad as his mother screamed it would be in the middle of the night. Harry ran his hands across one of the trains compartment hauls. It felt warm to the touch and the pricked his fingers like thousands of microscopic brail dots.

He was pulled back for a suddenly by a hand on his shoulder. "What do you think you are doing young man?" Harry looked up at the vision that was undoubtedly his mother. "You can't just run off like that Harry. I mean what if somebody decided to just grab you."

"I'd curse him." His tone is quiet and silent to the point of nonexistence. "I know you worry mom. I can take care of myself though. You made sure that you and my uncles taught me enough to take on most things that would harm me at the school. Besides I knew that you and uncle Remus were here along with at least a dozen Aurors and three times as many parents off to see there children off to school. How much safer could I be unless you lock me in a trunk and throw it to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean." Harry stopped for a second. "I promise to be careful mom."

She looked down at her son and gripped him in to a hug. "I know I'm just being paranoid." her voice cracking at how low she spoke. She released him and made a little bit of distance to help her cope with the soon to be timed separation. "Here comes your Uncle Remus. So get ready to say good bye." She raised her hands to her face brushing off the tears that had slide down her face. She felt Remus grab her shoulder to comfort her.

"All ready to go Harry?" Remus spoke down to the child he had come to think of as his son much like his friends had.

Yeah, I think I am." Harry felt his Uncle pull him into a good bye hug.

"You take care of her for me." His words where silently relayed in to his Uncles ear. Remus pulled out of the hug and nodded his head that he would. "Well if I'm going to find a good compartment I need to get going guys." He spoke the last words with a true feeling of anticipation.

"Just take care of your self and try not to bother your other uncles to much."

"I will mom." He gave them both one last hug and jumped on to the train. He rolled his trunk behind him and quickly found an empty near where his mom and uncle were standing allowing them to see him off. After a few minutes of sitting there the door opened to reveal a pair of red headed twins. "Can I help you two?" Harry's question came out blunt and stern.

The twins turned to the small first year and smiled. "What do we have here George it appears to be a little first year who doesn't know us. Our reputation must be slipping."

"I agree Fred. Something must be done about this. We can't have people thinking we are losing our touch."

With that comment Harry drew his wand and pointed at the red haired twins. "Look here George the first year can stick up for himself. I like this one George."

"I agree Fred. Spunk it is. I mean to charge forward like that willing to accept all punishments his actions. However I think he needs a little training." With that Harry looked at the two and raised his wand a little higher. "I think he needs to be trained on how not to be caught. Sure taking the punishment is a must, but to get away with it with out a punishment is so much better."

"I'm Fred and this is George. We will talk to you later." They both bowed and left the compartment with smiles on there faces. Harry was a little disturbed by the interaction between him and the twins.

Something was telling him they were harmless, but be careful all the same. He dug into his trunk and looking for something to do when he heard the sounds of a fight outside his compartment.

Stepping out he saw a group of boys surrounding two girls. One was one the ground her brown bushy hairs covering her face while the other had copped black hair. The black haired girl was standing over the bushy haired girl with a look of fear stenciled in her eyes as all the wands were pointed at her. "You, I thought your parents taught you better than that. How could you not tell this filth was a mudblood on sight? Are you so stupid that you actually thought that thing could be one of us?" The blonde haired child voiced his opinions of the girl in front of him until he reached out and slapped her in the face. "I plan on telling my father all about this. You family will die with you, because I refuse to be married to someone that can't tell inferiors apart from the true rulers of this world."

At this point Harry had heard enough. He lightly tapped the shoulder of the blonde haired boy. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing pointing your wand at two defenseless witches?" His voice got the reaction of all four of the boys in the hall.

"What is this, another mudblood? I saw your muggle mother help you on to the train. My god! Father was right you do all come out of the wood work when one another are in trouble." With that he pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry just laughed for a second unnerving all those who were staring at him He noticed the girl on the floor struggling to get to her feet by pushing herself up with her trunk. "And you claim she can't see blood right in front of her. I will have you know both my parents are magical. So maybe you need to go back to your father and beg for more lessons since you are obviously a worthless student. In fact I don't like you pointing your wand at me." With that Harry quickly reached out and grabbed the wand right in front of him. "If you screw up lessons you think are important to you like blood purity detection I would hate to see how bloody awful you are with wand work."

The whole group seemed stunned at the raven haired boy in front of him. "How dare you speak to Draco like that! Who do you think you are?" A slightly taller and chubbier boy demanded.

"I believe I am someone who can at least keep a hold of his wand." He stopped for a second as if trying to remember something. "Draco. Draco. Draco. Why does that name sound familiar. Oh yes I remember it's the name of Lucius Malfoy's son. So your father taught you how to distinguish blood on sight. I doubt that. What I know of your father is he is a week minded individual that has couldn't think for himself if his life depended on it."

"Take that back you have no idea who my father is." Draco raised his arm back out as if forgetting he no longer had his wand.

"Oh I know who your father is. He is a fool who got caught up with death eaters for years. And when he got caught he started claiming he was being controlled until he finally broke free. So that tells me he is ether a weak minded fool or a liar and still works for Voldemort as a spy." The who group in front of him flinched at the name he announced and Harry heard a few screams of terror farther down the hall indicating he was talking louder than he thought he was. "Now I would advise you leave those two alone or I will make you." Harry raised his own wand at the group. They all lowered their wand more in fear that he had said the dark lord's name than anything.

Harry walked over and helped the bushy haired girl to her feet and grabbed her trunk dragging it to his own compartment. Than turning to the black haired girl in front if him he spoke. "I would recommend that you grab your trunk and come with. Something tells me you would not be in safe company if you didn't." She just nodded and grabbed a trunk that was laying with four others. She had some trouble lifting it over the others so Harry helped her out and got it to the point where she could drag it on her own. Harry turned back to Draco throwing the blonde's wand to him. "Next time you point that thing at me I will take it and I break it." With that Harry reentered his compartment looking at the two girls sitting on the bench next to each other.

The black haired girl spoke first. "Why did you help us? Even the prefects turned around not wanting to get on Draco's bad side." She looked around the room as if expecting something bad to happen.

"Simple, you needed help. I don't care about popularity so to lose Draco as a friend does nothing to me." Harry sat down and stared out the window not bothering to keep the conversation going. The only sound in the cabin for close to ten minutes was that of the train picking up speed as it pulled out of the station. "If you guys want you can look for other sitting arrangements I'm sure the coast is clear now and I doubt I'm going to be very good company." He spoke with out turning from the window.

"If it's all okay with you I would like to stay here." The bushy haired girl finally spoke.

"I don't mind if ether of you stay." Harry continued to drift of in to the passing landscape. While the two girls spoke between themselves quietly. They only stopped when a knock indicated that the treat trolley was there. Harry turned and saw the girls looking at the treats, but refraining from purchasing anything. "Madam, can I get a little of everything?" The trolley runner looked at him weird for a sec than shrugged it off granting his request. The girls watched as Harry pulled out enough galleons to pay for the purchase than just let the candy sit on the bench beside him. Harry just let it sit there and turned his gaze back to the landscape. "Are you guys going to help yourselves or are you going to let it melt there? "

Both the girls looked at him strangely before one of them spoke. "You expect us to believe you bought that all for us?" Harry didn't turn to see who spoke to him he just waved his hand at the pile on the bench indicating that was exactly what he wanted them to believe. "Why? You don't know us."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the book he had pulled out his trunk before the whole incident started. He watched as the girls slowly accepted his offer and munched on the candy as the trip slowly progressed. After a while he noticed that the raven haired girl began reading a charm book and the brown haired girl was devouring a transfiguration book. He just smiled at how both girls seemed to have forgotten he was even in the room. He used the time to look them over trying to figure out where he knew them from. However he didn't let the thoughts roam to long since he was use to the feeling almost everyone in the magical world caused this feeling. Dropping his head back into his book he let his mind wander around the story in front of him. Unlike his roommates he felt no reason to study before they reached the school so he allowed himself the time to enjoy some leisure reading time. Most would laugh at his choice of material, but he just brushed them off. He knew that looking into something as strange as a comic book would be stupid, but hey most people would think the same at looking into a magic book so he shrugged the thoughts off. Glancing back up out the window Harry noticed that the sky had turned dark and they could be no farther than fifteen minutes from station. "Well ladies as nice as the company has been I believe we part company soon."

His voice brought back the girls form there self imposed exiles in the books. They watched him get up and pull his robe over his body. "Are we there already?" The brown haired girl spoke. And Harry just nodded while pulling his trunk down of the rack. "I guess we will see you later. Maybe we can ride in the boats together?"

Harry felt a small smile come across his face for some reason. "Sure I'll wait for you two just off the train, but for now I'm sure you want to be left alone to get ready since neither one of you is wearing your uniform yet." He got to the door before exiting he looked back at the two girls as a thought grazed him. "I'll see you later Hermione. And you're welcome to come along to Pansy." With that he let the compartment door shut behind him.

Hermione just stared at the door as he left. "I never told him my name." Her tone showed just how unnerving his comment was. "And I don't remember you telling him yours ether."

Pansy nodded her head in agreement in the same position as her new friend. "Maybe he heard them from the hall earlier." All thought she had trouble believing her own thoughts. "No matter how he knew we need to get ready or we will be later to the boats." With that both girls began stripping and putting on their uniforms. Both wondering who they had just spent a good part of the day with and how he knew their names and they really didn't know anything about him.

On the train station loading area Harry waited like he said he would. The two girls came off the train right after he did, but he waited off to the side watching as most of the students passed by. He didn't feel like answering the questions he had heard whispered in their conversations about him. Evidently his confrontation with Draco had been more meaningful than he thought it would be. Or maybe they were all talking about how he had spoken Voldemort's name out loud. Ether way he had made an impression he was positive would follow him for a while. After most of the crowd had left he walked over to the two girls. "Well you two ready to go to the boats?" They jumped at the sound of his voice. They both turned to see him right behind them. He let out a slight chuckle to their reactions and started walking over toward the loud voice screaming first years over here.

When he finally got to the creator of the loud voice he was startled at the size of the man. Nobody had told him that Hagrid was so large. Harry noticed he verily came up to the man's knees. "There you are Harry. Professors Black and Snape told me to keep an eye on you and not to let you get in to any trouble on the boat ride." With that said Harry felt most of the first years bore their eyes into him from every direction. He felt the two girls stop just behind him as Hagrid made the announcement as well. So Harry just moved forward ignoring the glares and sat down in the nearest boat. Hagrid finally got everyone else moving allowing the trip on the lake to the castle to get under way.

Hermione and Pansy sat with him along with a red headed boy who seemed to unnerved to start a conversation with the boy who had basically shouted the wizarding world greatest threat out loud on the train. The girls kept quiet as they could see all the attention was getting to the boy who had stuck for them. They just watched him fiddle with his wand making little light displays indicating he knew to a degree what he was doing with it. And suddenly the boat stopped with Hagrid ushering all the first years up the stairs until he passed on responsibility to a professor standing at the top of the steps.

"Students my name is Professor McGonagall. I am your transfiguration teacher and the Gryffindor house head. In a few minutes we will go through these doors and you will come forward as your name is called to be sorted in to your houses. Please remain here until summoned." She entered back into through the large double doors leaving the first years to talk among themselves.

"My brothers told me we have to fight a troll. I told them that was rubbish, but sometimes I can't tell whether they are joking or telling the truth." Harry chuckled at the statement the red haired boy made. However his amusement brought back the attention he had earlier lost. He stopped as soon as he felt the crowd look at him for answers.

"What do you find so funny?" Harry glared at the creator of the sound. Draco however did not back down. "I said what did you find so funny? While I will agree it is always entertaining when a Weasley is in the room as you watch them bubble about, but nothing he said was remotely funny except pointing out his own stupidity."

"Nothing that you would find amusing I'm sure Draco. And he had nothing to do with it. I was just remembering the look on your face when I took you wand from you like earlier." With that Draco went right for his wand. "Remember Malfoy you point your wand at me again and I will break it." Harry's voice dropped making Draco hesitate. Yet just as he regained his nerve the doors opened summoning the group in to the great hall.

Harry watched as all the first years' eyes went to the ceiling. The view was of a spectacular meteor show that must have been going on outside. Harry even caught himself transfixed with scene. That is until a voice started singing to the group. With that he noticed the rest of the schools students stare at the group of first years.

Come forward one and all.

I have all the time to see what you are made of

I'm one hundred percent painless I guarantee

I shall see if you are made of ambition and cunning

You maybe created for the vast ability to handle knowledge

Loyalty and willingness to work for what you want may be the traits

that define you

Or do you feel that desire to protect and stand tall against all odds

Ether way I can decide where you go.

I just sit a top your small heads and whisper sweet thoughts to your

character

I promise that you can be what you want no one looks down on a

selection

So come forward and place me gently on your brow.

Together we shall decide the best place for you even if it takes a while

to fit in

Harry watched the hat speak to the room and he could tell who was muggleborn and who knew what to expect from the hat. However suddenly he realized that the sorting had started and they were coming to Hermione. She slowly sat on the stool provided and allowed the hat to be slipped on to her head. She seemed the longest one so far, but suddenly the hat screamed out Gryffindor. She was greeted with applause of her newly made house mates. Everyone was excite to get new members for there house. Harry zoned out again until Pansy's name was called out. He watched the girl barely sit down before the hat screamed out Ravenclaw. However for some reason this sat wrong with Harry. A passing thought bounced around his head saying that her sorting should have taken longer. However she seemed very happy with the outcome so he let it slip past his thoughts.

"Evans, Harry" He glanced up at his name being called and realized the room had gone quiet. Well quiet except for the newly sorted first years all pointing him out as the guy who said You-know-who's name on the train. Harry glanced up at the staff table and saw the glare Snape was giving him and the proud smile Sirius was giving him as well. Harry moved to the stool with a quickened pace much like that of a model on the catwalk. He just wanted to getup there and get the whole mess done with so he could get to bed.

Once at the stool the darkness of the hat covering his head allowed him to forget the looks everyone was giving him. "So my dear boy you seem to have gained a small bit of attention already." Harry knew the hat was looking for an answer, but didn't reply. "Fine be that way. Well you seem to have a love for books, but noting the way that would make you a great Ravenclaw. You strive to get farther ahead than anyone else just to do it and see what next challenge come to you. So I doubt you would excel well in Slythern. You know to get anywhere you need to work to get there. You are extremely devoted to those who get close to you. So Hufflepuff would be a nice place for you. Than you have this spot that shows that you would do anything for your friends and family. A true charge ahead and deal with the consequences later kind of person very Gryffindor of you. The last two is where I think you would do the best in, but with a little more self motivation Slythern would be just as great. However I doubt any Slythern would appreciate this protective nature you have." Harry just nodded mentally agreeing with the hat. "So let place you in Gryffindor."

Harry didn't realize that the hat had spoken the last part aloud. He noticed that while his newly found table was happy to have him in their collective. Not that he cared it just looked like he might have some problems in the future. Allowing his eyes to scan the table he found the twins form the train sitting at his newly assigned table. He realized this meant that they would want to talk to him in the common room at a later date. Looking around even more he found Hermione and sat next to her. He noticed that she was looking at him funny, but than turned her attention back to the sorting. He was grateful for the way she was not walking on egg shells around him like everyone else seemed to. However so lost in his thoughts he almost missed it when Dumbledore spoke and the feast was laid out before them. Grabbing a few tidbits of food Harry realize he needed to be more careful at what he said since the prospect of being ostracized by the school did not appeal to him. So he slowly ate a bite of mashed potatoes hoping that his newly found notorious fame vanished quickly, but he doubted that it would.

A/N okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes I know the song needs work, but I didn't want to take one from the book since they wouldn't make sense in the case and I figured Albus would be trying to promote house unity. Any way review, flame, or just move on to something else your choice. Till the next time later.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Words of wisdom. Never claim to be the creator of something that has made over a billion dollars over the world. Yeah that good advice so I wont claim to have created this.

A/N This is to everyone who reviewed last time. Thank you. While I don't write for reviews. It's true almost everything I post is just for my own amusement. I do like to see that other people as well enjoy my work. So a review, an alert, or a favorite are all the same in my book. I'm just happy that anyone wants to see me continue on with something I kind of created. Any way here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as the last I basically scrapped the original I had since it didn't fit the last chapter.

Chapter 3: Day One

Harry just lay in bed listening to the snores of his roommates. He doubted that the sun had even started to rise yet so he stayed laying in bed hoping to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep. He knew this wasn't going to happen, but he had to try anyway. After just laying there for about twenty minutes he shrugged the covers off and spread open the drapes around his bed. He opened his trunk and grabbed a button up shirt and threw it across his small frame and left the room. The staircase was dark as he made his way down. Harry wandered down into the common room to see that the fireplace was in a full blaze. So he looked around trying to find the person that would be down with him than. He had expected to find a seventh year or even a fifth year each getting ready for the exams the year promised for them. How ever he found the bushy haired girl he had saved from the gang of now slytherns on the train the week previously. She was sitting in a the chair he had claimed to be his favorite after about half a day in the school. It was right next to the fire place and was turned just right it kept warm with out the blaze tanning your face from exposure. "Comfortable spot isn't it?"

His voice got the desired effect. The bushy haired girl jerked her head up sharply. She smiled slightly obviously hiding her slightly bucked front teeth behind a book. "Yeah it is." She glanced around conspicuously to see if she missed the presence of anyone else. Finally coming to terms that he was the only person with her she lowered the book. "I'm surprised to see someone else up. I didn't think anyone would be up for another two hours at least. "

Harry sat down on the couch. "I didn't plan on being up. I just don't sleep well sometimes." He stopped when he realized that he was speaking to much about himself. "That and I do believe I have to three loudest snorers in the whole school. I'm sure you can hear them from here." He tried to steer the conversation in to another direction. The plain truth is he really only slept about three hours a night.

"So that noise I hear is coming from your dorm room. You have my sympathies." She lowered her book to allow him a better view of her face. She had a nervous look on her face. "So what do you think the first classes are going to be like?"

Harry sat down on a couch in front of her. "I betting that they won't be too bad. We are only first years after all." He glance around as a sound brought his attention else where. "Just don't let the Professors bully you or they will target you as a fan favorite for the rest of the term. They like to make examples out of students both good and bad to give us role models."

"How do you know so much about this already?" She stopped and reevaluated her question before he could respond. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so pushy. I'm just nervous about being here."

"Don't worry about it I understand. My mother says I'm way too curious for my own good." That's all he spoke on the subject. "Well I'm going to leave you alone and get ready for class before my roommates get up" He didn't wait for an answer and was up the stairs. He grabbed a set of Robes and a clean pair of slacks. He walked to the showers and waited for a stall to open up. He heard the other occupants complaining about how Wood was being a bastard this early in the mourning. He waited for the first person to step out only to come face to face with one of the twins.

"Well if it isn't our new found friend. Fred guess who came looking for us?" The only reply the towel clothed twin got was a few mumbles and quit being so damn fucking cheery this early in the morning. "Well young Mister Evans what can I do for you this bright and beautiful morning?" The twin had a smile set deep into his face.

"Just need the shower." Harry spoke with an emotionless tone. Than tried to walk past the older student.

"Now I wouldn't use that stall if I was you. I would wait for another to open up." The smile never left his face. And truth be told it was comforting to Harry. He found it to be a sign that something was right in the universe.

"May I ask what would happen if I used that stall. I really just want to get to breakfast and class early." Harry just leaned back against a sink and waited for an answer.

"Well lets just say that the first in will regret it and more than likely miss the first two or three classes from embarrassment." Harry stood there impressed. He had not really expected to be told anything.

"Should I avoid any thing else today or just that shower?" The smile on George just grew bigger at the question.

"Now why should I give away all our secrets? I promise that nothing is to harmful. And this is our first and only warning. You impressed us yesterday by sticking up to us. Maybe we will let you go again if we feel you deserve it, but until then its open season so to speak." Than he left the bathroom. Harry waited until a older black student left his stall and than walked in and let the water run over his body. He thought on what class he would have today and with whom. All he could hope for is that he had potions at a later date. Letting the water relax him he remembered that his Uncle Snape had some sort of relationship with the little blonde wannabe he had threatened yesterday. And along with that thought he hoped Sirius was at a later date as well. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his hyperactive uncle.

After letting the water relax him for almost twenty minutes Harry got out hearing the bathroom started to fill up. He walked out of the stall and heard a scream. Turning to see the victim of the twin's first prank of the year he saw a boy from he thought second year screaming with long blonde hair and an amazing pair of breasts. The boy almost ran everyone over getting out of the room. The whole room busted out laughing as Harry walked not far behind the troubled housemate. However he went to his dorm and changed and left before anyone else got back.

Walking down the steps he saw that the common room had filled up much more than it was his first time down. He looked around, but couldn't find Hermione any where and he was glad for that. He knew he had been rude earlier, it was just that he really didn't want to talk about himself to a person he verily knew. He just found it so easy to talk to her and that scared him. Seeing that nobody was paying him any mind he slipped out the portrait towards the Great Hall. He found the halls empty and not a sign of Peeves. The slight good mood he was feeling however was ruined the moment he entered the hall and his uncles were already there and staring at him. Snape signaled him to come over to them. Harry walked over with his head down waiting for what ever lecture he was about to receive.

"Harry did you really have to threaten the boy?" Snape was speaking quietly to his adopted nephew. "I know that you don't have to get along just leave him alone. I don't want to have to deal with his father at the moment because he will owl him." Harry didn't even bother to look at his uncles. "Just ignore my foolish godson for now. He has not received the training you have and I don't want to have to explain where you learned such things at this point."

"Yes uncle." Harry's response was very automated. He was always getting in trouble with the two uncles in front of him. Not serious trouble just ways of dealing with problems trouble. Snape wanted him to extract payback in the dark and let no one know. While Sirius was a more in public you shall pay and be humiliated person. They always fought over the methods, but from what he had gathered from both his Mother and Remus they use to hate each other so just being able to stand in the same presence of each other with out curses and hexes being throw was an improvement. When no other responsive came directed to him Harry wandered over to the Gryffindor table only to see Hermione staring at him inquisitively. He knew she wanted to question the scene she had caught sight of it was just he didn't feel up to saying anything about it. So he hoped his look conveyed his message.

She stayed quiet and slowly ate the beacon that was on her plate. Harry just sighed in relief. Than a body slipped next to him. Pansy was sitting next to him just grabbing some food from the platter in front of her not even worrying that it was not her table. Since nobody was bothering to tell her off Harry figured it was okay for now. Harry just felt this weird felling pass over him as the newly minted Ravenclaw ate quietly beside him. She was halfway through the food on her plate when she reached in to her satchel and pulled out a book on Charms holding it up with one hand and eating with the other. Harry noticed that Hermione was doing the same thing and wondered how the bushy haired girl made it into Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw with her obvious infatuation with learning. Here was about to question the two when some one started to throw a fit over Pansy sitting next to him. "What is she doing here?' Harry looked up to see one of his dorm mates. The boy had a full head of red hair. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and hoped that that would be enough for the housemate.

"What's the matter Ron? Not here a day and all ready mad because somebody made it to the food before you. We guarantee that it won't disappear before you get some." Harry could see the family resemblance between the three redheads. They all had the same facial structure and he wondered if the younger boy had the same habits of pranking students as his older brothers did. However he was soon not thinking about that as the classmate began shoveling food in to his mouth at an alarming rate. The sight actually brought both girls form their books in disgust. Harry had to agree with them he could feel his own stomach rebelling against him at how much food was being swallowed with out chewing completely, that and the fact he ate without closing his mouth helped with the visualization.

"Mr. Weasley I know your mother taught you better manners than that. I would appreciate it if you used the manners since you are representing your house. "The voice actually made Harry jump since he was so focused on Ron's eating technique that Professor McGonagall was right behind him. "Now Ms. Granger here is your schedule, Mr. Evans, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Parkinson I need you to go to your table to get your schedule. We don't mind if you eat at other tables for meals, just remember that during feasts you need to sit with your house mates." Pansy didn't say anything. She walked over to he head of house grabbed her schedule and came back next to Harry. Harry was a little nervous over the whole situation, but was waiting to see what was going on first.

After the shock of someone invading his space he looked at his classes and groaned. He had defense first thing first. With no appetite left from watching Ron he grabbed his bag and left the table with out a word. He heard two people behind him, but ignored it when he saw that his Uncles were no longer at the staff table. So he just started towards his class to get it over. Since Snape had scolded him over the altercation with Draco, Sirius would be proud of him just to ruffle Snape's feathers. Once he reached the door he looked behind him to see Hermione and Pansy right behind him. "Stay here don't come in until I say." His voice brought the two girls to a stop.

Harry opened the door and immediately brought up a shield to block the disarming spell thrown at him and released a minor cutting curse of his own. He didn't wait for to see if the spell hit and dropped to the ground as stunning spell flew over his head. He got up and threw a bludging hex at the figure at the front of the room. The sound of a figure hitting the ground had Harry lower his shield spell. That was Sirius's game. First one to be able to disarm or knock his opponent to the ground won. Harry heard the sound of footfalls behind him and turned to tell the two girls off when he came face to face with Ron. Ron had a look on his face that was a mix of amazement and horror. "I can't believe you attacked a teacher!" With that said all the students that were standing outside avoiding class until the last second came in and stared at him. Harry could tell that they all heard about him saying the name of the creature that haunted the wizarding world on the train. The look on Hermione and Pansy's face were what pissed him off he had spent all morning getting that inquisitive look off of their faces and here with a few simple words rekindled their fire. Harry raised his wand to hex the boy.

"Harry that is enough!" The voice brought the class back to the attention of the teacher. "Lower your wand. I don't care how much you want to hex other the boy. Besides I really don't want to have another lecture with Severus about you today." Harry lowered his wand and glare at his uncle. Than sat down in a desk in the back of the room.

The rest of the class glanced back and forth between the professor and student. The fact that Professor Black had called Harry by his name on the first day meant that they knew each other outside of the school. The class was about to ask questions when the bell rang indicating that classes had started. So all the gossips had to quiet down for now that is until they got a handle on their new teacher and his habits with his classes. They watched as their professor sat at his desk and stared at his students. He seemed to be pondering something and would not let his students speak for the whole time he was thinking. Than a smile appeared on his face and some of the class became conserved at the mental state of their teacher. "Now I can understand that some of you are completely in awe at the castle. The fact that you are first years in what some have claimed to be the finest magical education center in Britain and most of Europe says a lot about your potential. As I'm sure some of you are aware this is not a school that the rich can just throw money and make the list. No matter what you are here because you have shown potential in someway."

Sirius got up form his desk and started to pace in front of his class. "For your first week of class with me I have only on thing that I do. That is I have only one thing assigned for you to do and that is repeat after me. Voldemort." Half the class froze at their teacher's statement. Nobody moved to say anything however.

"Voldemort." The whole class looked back expecting the voice to be that of the boy who had all ready proven that he could say the name on the train to only see a bushy haired girl. She didn't even seem to be that shocked that she had said such a thing out loud. "Why are you all staring at me? I only did what he asked me to." She pulled up an aura of command that a lot of the class turned back around to continue the lesson.

The class turned around to see a smiling Professor. "Well I take it that you are all scared for her now?" His words brought a few nods from the class. "Don't be. Be afraid for yourselves. It is only a name everyone. It takes not bravery or courage to say a name does it?" This time his face brought forth seriousness that they had never seen. "I run a very unconventual course here. I will attack students at random. They will not be harmful spells, but they make life annoying to you for the moment. I will say his name at random times as well. Sometimes I will say it than attack you." His speech was interrupted by a hand being raised. "Yes miss?"

"Parkinson sir. I just want to know why you re warning us about your potential attacks?" The raven haired girl blurted out quick.

"Good question and I have a good answer. You all have been warned that Voldemort might attack. You just don't know when it will be. It will be much the same with me. And I will not do it just in this class. I want you all to be prepared for life in our society. Unfortunately right know that involves being ready to defend yourself at a moments notice." Sirius got up and wandered over to Harry and the only two other people in class that had spoken up since he started. "You three may leave. Since you have already come to terms with the point of my lesson today. I will warn you I am not joking I want you all to be on guard."

Harry was the first up of the three. He was about out the door when someone finally spoke up. "Why does she get to leave? All she did was ask a question."

"Voldemort. I'm not afraid to say his name like you are Weasley." Pansy had stopped gathering her bag as she spoke.

"That's because your family is full of dark wizards. I suppose you must get a kick out of saying your master's name." He was going to continue when he suddenly wasn't making any sound. Finally tired of it all he slammed is hand on the desk.

"Mr. Evans that will be ten points from Gryffindor. Next time it will be detention." Sirius looked at his godson with a pain. He knew this was going to be a hard year for him, but he needed to learn to let what people said to flow past him sometimes.

"Okay." With that Harry left the room completely. Harry was walking to the astronomy tower when he heard the sounds of the two girls behind him. He continued to walk trying his best to ignore the two girls he knew were about to question him relentlessly. Walking up the steps he tried to hurry up in a weary escape tactic.

"Harry hold up please." He turned to see Pansy calling out to him. Both the girls seeing him stop ran a little fast to get by his side. "I just want to say thank you." Harry made it obvious that this was not what he thought was going to happen. "You didn't have to stand up for me and I just wanted to say thank you for both times you have been there for me."

Harry looked at the stairs contemplating his next words. "You don't have to thank me. I don't want it. I don't deserve it. I only silenced him because for some reason he annoyed me since I saw him in the boat." With that he walked up the rest of the steps hoping the duo would leave him alone for the rest of the day. The end of his climb brought him to the open platform tower. He stared out at the cloudy sky noticing that the sun was being overcast with some of the clouds making the area a decent temperature for the time of year.

"You don't have to spend all your time alone Harry." Harry turned to see Hermione and Pansy behind him. He turned back and stared of in to the sky.

"Don't worry about me I can take care of myself." He stopped and looked back at them. "You know what how about I see you guys in our next class. I just want to think about some things for a bit." He could tell that they didn't want to leave him for the moment. He felt lonely when they finally left back down the stairs. He walked over to the ledge and sat down dangling his legs over the edge. Harry stared staring down brought feels of freedom in to his mind. "I wish I had my broom. I really wish I could just get a little time in." The thoughts dominated his mind for what felt like the next few minutes as he glanced at the ground below. Finally realizing he needed to get up and go to lunch or somebody would come looking for in the form of his Uncles he wandered the halls until he came to the entrance of the great hall.

Immediately Hermione and Pansy zeroed in on his silhouette in the doorway moved over a little to accommodate him at the table. They watched him sit next to them never looking in there direction or speaking a single audible word. They were worried about him. They both could see that he was lonely and defensive to a lot of things. They decided to leave him alone for right now and began a conversation about the classes they were most interested in for the following week. She realized that they would only have three classes together there whole year so they would have to study together in the library. "Well if it isn't the blood traitors and the mudblood. I knew you were always a little off Pansy. I can't wait to hear how your parents take your little trip off their chosen path. And you mudblood don't think I'm done with you either. Its only a matter of time until I catch you alone with out your protectors."

"Malfoy if you even consider those thoughts in your head as anything more than a diluted fantasy of an obvious fatherly neglected little worm out to hope his attempts at scheming grant him the hug his father would never give him because he failed to see how he had ever spawned such a nauseating insect as your self I will hex you until all they find is a puddle in need of therapy." Hermione's extended speech took the Slythern back as he tried to take in all her words and figure out what they all meant at the same time. After a minute of thinking he left unable to figure out a response to the words she had thrown in to his direction.

"Um Hermione while I find the fact that you could actually shock Draco speechless what does therapy mean?" Pansy questioned her new friend quickly.

"It means to go to somebody an talk to them to make your self feel better about things that happen in their lives." Harry had finally brought himself in to the conversation. "However more often than not it just confuses them worse."

Hermione looked closer at Harry than let it go. "Yeah basically what Harry said. It's a muggle thing." Hermione could see her last sentence helped clarify some of the confusion in her friend's eyes. "So what do you guys think History is going to be like? I heard from some of the older students that its taught by a ghost."

Just as she finished talking a pair of twins sat across them and gave Harry a look. "So Mr. Evans how did you enjoy the peep show this morning? Can you believe that McGonagall still has not found the culprits for such a tasteless joke that she automatically decided to come to us and see if we did it? Now we all now that after our attempts to borrow the toilet seats last year we would not start our year off with such a prank. So our obvious worry was somebody was spreading lies about us. This brings us to our current matter and situation. Would you by any happening chance know such a dastardly being to try and frame us so early in the year Harry?" The twins just sat there waiting for Harry to answer their question.

"Must you two always speak like that? You act like you are joined in the brain or something. Now I must ask you to step away form the first year and stop what ever prank you two are up to. I mean after the prank this morning I figured you would at least wait for a day to start another one." The figure behind them stopped talking and looked at Harry. "Evans right? Don't let my brothers bother you. If you have a problem with them just look for me or another prefect. They have this problem with pranking everyone in sight and not bothering to do school work. I'm Percy by the way. Well as long as you two are not causing any trouble I'll be on my way."

"We're wounded Percy. We never get in any trouble. You wound us with your unkind words on or characters." With that Percy snorted in disbelief.

"And Mom is actually going to stop worrying about us when we are out of her sight. Just try and not get detention on the first day at least. Or Mom will think 'm actually allowing your behavior."

"Don't worry Percy. Just think about how good you stand out against our reputations." This brought all three to a small laugh until Percy left. "Isn't that sweet of our brother to be looking out for us. "

Harry just looked at the display and racked his brain on the wrong feeling he got from it. Percy caused him to fell a sadness he had not felt since looking at Sirius the first time. He just ate a little to let the feeling sink in and bury itself in his mind like most other encounters he had in the wizarding world. They always left him confused with the different emotions attached to them. In fact that was part of his current mood in the school. Even after a day he been struck by so many other names and feelings it was slowly driving him sick.

"Harry you coming?" Harry looked up and noticed that most everyone was leaving for classes that were starting. He nodded and grabbed his bag following behind the two girls that had decided to keep an eye on him after his untimely rescue on the train. He felt safe with them for some reason and he felt the feeling from being more around Hermione than Pansy, but something told him that it was okay.

He muttered under his breath a thank you for them making sure he was not late for class. He wasn't sure they heard him which brought him a feeling of gratitude after his whole speech earlier. He walked behind them wondering if maybe he wasn't as ready to leave the comforts that came from just being with his Mother and Uncle almost all the time as he thought he was. He knew he would get over it soon much like he had when he went to primary school it just took some time go have it sink in he would not see his parents for a few months instead of everyday. Than looking ahead at the two scholars in the making in front of him he felt that maybe if everything went right he wouldn't be as alone as he thought he was. Harry felt the smile form on his face and he got closer to the duo as they went to their last class of the day.

A/N Well here it is the third chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long to get, but I had finals in my classes, a few other stories I'm writing, and a death in my family that required me to leave for a while. I will try and update this story a little faster than I have been, but at the same time I'm trying to write The Fallout and keep the two universes I have created separate. (Yes I know shameless self promotion what but what is a person to do. Lol). That and I have five other stories just in the lovely HP universe I'm writing on the side not ready for posting yet as well. Hell I have to many stories in the making. I have what I've deemed a plot bunny breeding farm in my mind. Any way enough of my rambling and such review, flame, or just read and move on its all good. If you do have any ideas about my fic please share I'm always willing to listen to ideas and criticism. I mean how else am I suppose to improve and who know you idea for the piece maybe a lot better than mine. I always give credit where it's due so all good to me. Any way thanks again to all those who have reviewed, favorited, or alert this story it actually means a lot that you enjoy it so much. Later every one.

P.S. This posting puts me over my 100k word submit mark. I don't know why but that just brings a smile to my face. Later


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except the way it is being presented to you.

A/N: Welcome back to all those have been following my little dabble into the HP universe. I'm sorry for delay, but believe it or not I am writing this story as I go. I have notes but no previous drafts expect what I revise as I go. Well enough of my ramblings I like to thank all the people who reviewed. And here is the next chapter. Any errors are my own and I apologize in advance

Chapter 4 The Shadow of a Day

Harry felt the world turn as they entered the class room with the spectral teacher. The girls choose a few seats close to the middle so they could talk, but still pay attention. The rest of the room filled up quick and Harry found himself sitting next to Ron. The red head kept staring at him. Harry ignored him and listened to the girls in front of him as they wondered what the first lesson would be about. "Class." Harry turned his attention to the figure in front of him. Harry felt himself focusing on a sheet of parchment in front of him as the teacher started to rant on the importance of History. The whole class seemed to go way to slow to keep his attention.

As the lecture came to an end Harry felt a great relief come form the ability to walk again. He was suddenly grabbed from behind and he turned to see Hermione and Pansy jump back. Their reactions startled him. He looked down and saw his wand pointed at them. "You okay Harry?" Hermione spoke up fast to get the situation over the hump form startling him.

"Yeah I am. Sorry about that." He noticed that they relaxed a bit. "Am I the only one that found that to be completely boring?" He almost laughed as the shocked expressions formed on their faces. "Oh come on you two can tell me I promise not to ruin your reputations or anything." His play nice smile sitting firmly on his face to stop the conversation form back peddling to his reaction to being touched.

Pansy spoke first. "Well it was educational at least." With that both girls broke into a smile. "Yet I feel it will take a lot more independent study to actually get any decent understanding of the course."

"Is that a nice way of saying it was horrible Pansy?" Harry smirked at the look of understanding on both girls face. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me you two." Harry felt truly happy for the first time in a couple of days. He walked in between them as they walked to the Great Hall. The trio sat down and waited for the food to appear on the table and let any conversation that was about to be started drop in exchange for a quick snack in the afternoon.

"Why are classes so separated here?" Harry looked at Hermione as she spoke. He took a second to respond, but she added more before he could. "I mean we have a total of what seven classes a year till third year and we only have each once a week."

"It's because the staff is so short handed. Not that it demises the education any it has just always been this way. There is a limit at how many people are allowed to enroll each year. They literally take those with the most potential each year. My father said that it is a limit of like forty students and something like a fifty- fifty mix of male and female. It use to be different, but the feminism wave in the forty's thru the seventies changed the procedure since muggle born witches and wizards wanted a slight change. My father still complains that females need to know their place in life. A lot of witches are lucky to make it here. At least pureblood witches because at one point they were taught at home with just enough knowledge to take care of the house." She stopped when she realize she was speaking so long and she was deviating form the question. "It boils down to the fact that there are very few masters in the different fields to teach the subjects and from what I have heard from the older students in my house we will have extensive essays and spell practices outside of class. You quickly learn which students put in the extra effort and who just wants to pass and get a job in an office as a sheep of the ministry."

Hermione just sat their and absorbed all the information that she had heard. She ate some more and stared at the table. "So where do we fit in after we graduate? You make it sound as if women don't have a lot of say in the magical world." She grasped her fork a little harder than normal and kept a distilled presence of anger to her presence.

Harry kept looking at her and shifted in his seat. "You do and you don't. One of the number one things to remember is that a lot of this only applies to magical Britain. My mother says that a lot of witches move on to America or France since they don't seem to have the same problems with it as Britain does especially non magical born witches." He could feel some of the table look at him form his use of words. "The community here is relatively against a woman in charge of a lot of things. You have your rare occurrences of course like Madam Bones and the teachers here, but it takes a lot to over come the obstacles that are placed in your path. However a lot of the so called pureblood witches and even some of the magical born half blood witches are married off and ether are submissive after the extensive training their upbringing causes or they control their husbands from the back ground. Much like the saying behind every great man is a greater woman. They never get the credit, but they are rewarded in having a better life." He stopped eating as the conversation caused a deep feeling of hatred in his body. He mentally watched as tidbits of a different conversation passed through his head that involved a slightly plump red headed woman explained it to him bringing the hatred even closer to the surface. He could tell his sudden stop was causing a few looks. He gave a slight shudder as the anger pressed hard.

Finally after he felt he couldn't control it Harry got up and threw his fork down in disgust and left the table. The clank of the fork brought the table from the shock of hearing their culture diminished so quickly. Harry left the Great Hall and started walking the halls as a few different images of his past crossed over the surface of his thoughts. He remembered a few arguments between his mother and his two oldest Uncles on her plans to leave for a different country. He could remember the arguments that she might be found and the results of such a thing. He wasn't supposed to be home yet, but the school had let them go early to beat the coming snow storm. He just watched the way his Uncles basically brought it down that he was more important then his mother's current happiness.

He had refused to speak to both of his Uncles for making his mother seem like an insignificant obstacle in his own rise to greatness. Harry let the anger flow off of him as he relived the memory. In the end he was positive the only reason he was even in Hogwarts to have this thought was the fact the ministry wouldn't let his Uncle Remus leave the country due to him being a dark creature and they didn't want to accidentally unleash a monster on the world at their expense.

The memory distracted him enough so when he opened his eyes he didn't remember where he was or how he got here. The hall was dark with only one torch every thirty meters or so. He could see a door in front of him and decided to walk towards it to see where it led. Just as he reached for the door handle a figure came through the oak door. "You are not allowed to enter this door." Harry jumped back at the ghost in front of him. He recognized him as his own house ghost. "Now be a good lad and go back the way you came."

"I don't know where I am or I would. I just wanted to enter the room to look out a window so I could see where in the castle I was." Sir Nick glanced at him.

"You must be a first year than." Harry nodded his head at the comment. "Okay you are on the third floor. Just turn around and head down the corridor until you come to a door on the left. If you go through there just follow the center stair case and you will be in the same hall as the library. Have a good day than." The Ghost didn't wait for Harry to answer and disappeared back behind the door. Harry just turned and followed the directions that he had received until he came to the library. He headed from their towards the Gryffindor portrait. The common room was empty leaving Harry ample enough time to just relax in the chair he had found Hermione in that morning. The beam of sun light warmed his body and quicker than he would like he found himself falling asleep in the plush chair letting the day wash over him.

As Harry slept Hermione and Pansy sat at a table in the back of the library. Neither girl had spoken out loud at since the incident in the great Hall an hour ago. The duo had left the table not long after Harry and had gone to library looking for a feeling of comfort. The two were both in a different text book, but the pages were not being turned. "Is what Harry said true about the magical situation here in Britain?"

Pansy dropped her book and looked at her new friend with a look of pity and jealousy. "For the most part yes that is how it is. Look you don't have to worry about it. You don't have to worry about it right now. You have seven years and than you can do what ever you want. Maybe not all that you can do is here in Britain, but you can at least do it somewhere else." Her tone passed on the bitterness in her voice.

Hermione wanted to keep the discussion going, but she could tell that what ever she said would not go over well. "Look Hermione I was raised with this whole situation being hammered in to my brain for as long as I could remember so don't worry about it. This is how the world is right now and will be for a while. I mean until I started talking to you on the train I was set up to marry Draco. I will be in a lot of trouble for messing that up, I'll deal with it and you can move on so can we drop this." Hermione just grabbed her book letting Pansy know that the conversation was over for now. They both read in silence and pushed on for the next few hours until Madam Pince announced that it was time for dinner. Hermione and Pansy both gathered up their belongings and moved out towards the Great Hall.

They noticed right away that Harry wasn't at the table, but sat down to eat none the less. Both girls put just a little food on their plates. The whole hall was subdued from the first day back and a few of the first years at other tables seemed a little homesick. Hermione was slowly stirring a minuscule amount of mash potatoes on her plate when a voice came from across the table. "Come on pass the peas." She saw the latest annoyance in her life biting at a small Indian girl at the table. Hermione studied the girl for a second she was one of her room mates. It took her a second but she finally remembered her name.

"Ron just leave Parvati alone. It's not like you don't have enough on your plate." She could see his anger from her scolding, but she shrugged it off and looked over at Parvati to make sure she was okay. Hermione watched the smaller girl and noticed that she was slightly jumpy to the whole school situation. She wasn't filled with a look of homesickness more of a wary posture. It was only highlighted by the faint scar on her left check. She must have appeared to be staring because Pansy lightly kicked her in the shin breaking her concentration. She looked over to her newly found friend and received a look saying she would be told later.

"Do you think Harry is okay?" Pansy started up the conversation to get Hermione's inquisitive nature off her class mates. "He still hasn't shown up for dinner."

Hermione took the hint and answered with a quick response of her own. "I'm sure he is fine. If he doesn't make it down I'll check on him tonight. I'm sure that he is just in the common room." They went back to the food on their plates when a figure sat down next to them and silent placed some food on his plate. Hermione watched as Harry silently ate without looking at anyone. It was more like he was not really there and the body was just acting on a survival instinct. She could tell that Pansy was watching him with the same intensity that she was. She reached out and gently laid her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He didn't react to the touch in any way. She watched as he still placed a little bit of food in his mouth chewing at a slightly scary and orderly pace.

She was about to talk to him when two owls landed right in front of her. The sudden appearance of the avian presence startled her and she leaned back into Pansy. She watched as Harry methodically grasped the letters from the birds and send them back off with a few scraps meat in their beaks. She watched him look the names on the letters. The first was Son. The second was midget. And the third caused him to tense. She didn't catch the name on the third. She turned and tried to lose herself in her food.

She watched as Harry stopped eating and left the table just leaving most of his food on the plate. "Did you see what was bothering him?" Hermione just shook her head and let the conversation die before it started.

Harry walked quickly to the gargoyle statue like the letter had told him to. The statue glared at him like it wanted him to get in a contest with it. "Now and Later." The statue moved as he spoke the password he was given. He walked up the steps and wandered towards the door at the end of the hall much like earlier in the day. Just as he hit the threshold the door opened and a burst of light blinded him.

"Come on in Mister Potter. I admit I didn't think you would show up so soon." Harry cleared his eyes and entered the room. He could see the man who had bid him welcome sitting behind a large wooden desk in the back of the room. He moved forward until he was standing in front of a large chair. "Please have a seat Harry." He watched as the Headmaster waved his hand in the direction of the chair. "Can I offer you a lemon drop?"

"No thank you Headmaster." Harry sat down and noticed he was slightly at a lower level than the man in front of him. "May ask why I am here Sir?" Harry tilted his head so he looked up to the schools current leader. "Am I in trouble?"

"No my dear boy I was told that you came across a door way today and wanted to make sure that you knew that you knew to not talk to anyone about it." Harry watched as the man in front of him fiddled with a few rolls of parchment.

"I understand Sir. Is that all Sir?" Harry waited to be dismissed.

"Yes it is Mister Potter." Harry scowled at the use of the name.

"Not to be rude Sir, but that is not my name. As I understand it you were the one who made sure that it was not my name so I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me it." He stood at the end of his little speech.

"Now Harry you now that you will become Lord Potter when you turn seventeen. I only made sure that you would gain full control of your inheritance when it came time." Harry clenched his fist at the sloppy smile the Headmaster was giving him.

"No you punished my mother for not following your stupid little plan that night. My mother told me everything that she could about why things are the way they are. So since you made the law and had it passed in the Wisengamot so that non magical born wizards and witches could not take control of the estates that they might inherit due to death." Harry turned and headed form for the door way. "And that only at my seventeenth birthday when they perform a spell to make sure that I am the heir. So than and only than will be the time when you can call me Mr. Potter or Lord Potter. So with all due respect Sir until that time my name is Harry Evans Sir."

"I didn't mean to offend Mr. Pot… Mr. Evans. I'm sure that you have classes to prepare for so I'm sorry for impeaching on your time. Have a good evening." Harry didn't bother to respond and gently shut the door behind him. He walked down the spiral stair and waited for the gargoyle to move so he could get out. The sound of the stone piece sliding back into Harry turned and punched the wall in front of him. His anger masked his current pain.

Harry ignored the pain until the fat lady opened up and he walked into his common room. Once he was inside he crashed on the couch. He finally looked down at his hand and grimaced at the scrapped flesh and blood. "You should have Madam Pompfrey take a look at that."

The voice came from behind him and he turned and answered. "It's fine."

"Sure it is and falling off a broom at a few hundred meters only leaves a scratch. Look she will just get you out really fast okay." The woman glaring down at him didn't seem the type to take no for an answer though. The scowl on her face could put his mother to shame.

"Don't worry Angelina. I'm positive that I can take care myself." He walked off towards the boy dorms only to struggle holding in a smirk as one of the twins made a comment on how nobody had ever shut her up so fast.

After reaching the top of the staircase he quickly grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe next to his bed and headed to the bathroom. He headed to an empty stall. He shifted the water on to almost near scarring hot wand stepped under letting the water rinse off the nonexistent grime of the day. He ran a small amount of soap across his body trying to minimize the exposure on the cuts in his hand. He clinched his teeth as the soap traveled into the wounds. He waited for another few minutes and walked out of the stall with a towel draped across his midsection. He walked back to his dorm and weaved in and out of his dorm mate's beds. His was in the back of the room where his mother told him to be. He knew it was more because she was mildly paranoid, but just did it to calm her. Harry ran a hand through his hair to brush the thoughts out of his head. Just before getting dress he waved his wand over the cuts on his hand and they closed enough to not let any dirt in them. Next he reached in to the wardrobe next to his bed and grasped a few pieces of clothes. As he started to get dressed a voice behind him brought him form the task half done.

"What is your problem with me?" Harry turned around and saw Ron standing behind him. "You have been cold to be ever since the boat ride." Harry turned back around and buttoned up a shirt hoping it would be signal enough to have the conversation dropped. "Come on I want to know what I did that has you and your little girl group pissed at me."

Harry turned back to the red head as he finished buttoning up his shirt. "You're rude, but to be more detailed you just do. Don't take it personal mate a lot of people do for less around me. So does that answer your question?" Harry sat down on his bed and placed some socks on his feet waiting for Ron to answer.

"So is that it. You don't know and I just annoy you. Well bugger off. You're not that bloody important to think any one is below you." He stopped for a second and Harry watched as his face started to match his face. "And another thing I'm not your mate."

"One I don't think I'm that important. Most people get on my nerves and piss me off. I told you not to take it personal. And I'm sorry for calling you mate. I won't make that mistake again. So unless you have another complaint about our non-existent relationship I have some studying to do so have a nice night." Harry grabbed his trainers and book bag as he walked out the dorm room.

As he was halfway down the spiral staircase Harry sat down and laced up his trainer so he wouldn't dirty his socks anymore. He noticed that the room had a lot of older students at the tables scribbling quickly to rolls of parchment at what must be the first essays of the year. The couch had an open spot so he sat down there and began read transfiguration book for class the next day. He was a quarter of the way through the third chapter when he looked back up and saw Hermoine come in to the common room. She had a few extra books indicating she had been to the library since dinner. Harry watched her detour over to the couch when she made eye contact with him.

"You okay Harry?" The tone of her voice told him that she was really worried about him. "You were on autopilot or something at dinner making Pansy and me worry about you." Harry just dropped the book to his lap.

"Don't worry Hermione. It happens sometimes I sort of blank out but my body keeps working. Its nothing major, but be prepared to see it happen again." He winched a bit at letting such a personal fact out, but he figured it was something she would figure out eventually any way so it was best to get it out.

Hermione frowned at the explanation. "Doesn't anyone know what causes it?"

"No. My mom says that I've been doing it since I was a toddler. All the doctors say nothing is wrong with me physically so unless it causes a problem not to worry about it." He picked is book back up. "Are you ready for class tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think so." Harry watched her take the hint to drop the subject and helped push the new conversation on. "Do you think she will let us do some actual magic in class tomorrow? I mean Defense was nice, but I was looking forward to actually learning some spells today other than what is in the book."

"Don't work we most likely will. I heard Professor McGonagall is really stern so she won't want to let us go like Professor Black will." Harry slid over on the couch a little letting Hermione have a space on the couch. She sat down and pulled out her own text.

"So any thing else you can tell me about our Professors Harry? You seem to know a lot about them." Hermione opened her book as she asked the question.

Harry just ignored the hidden meaning behind the question. "Not really. Nothing you could have heard if you asked the older students like I'm sure you have by now."

"Okay." She wanted to frown a bit at how easy he dodged her question, but let it go. They both started to read again and the time flew past between them as both were submerged in their copies of the text. Hermione was the first to notice that the common room was empting as other students headed to bed for the night. "Harry can I ask you a question?" He just nodded behind the book. "What did you mean by your definition of therapy earlier today? You obviously have lived in the muggle world enough to know that wasn't the meaning I was using." Harry dropped the book to his lap. He had an emotionless look on his face the worried her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. It is none of my business."

As she went to get up Harry reached up and pulled her back down. "First quit saying muggle. Its just a term some wizard created to degrade non-magical humans a long time ago. I can't see you using any other racist term so don't use this one." The look on her face told him that his tone was a little to hostile to get his point across. He reached up and took his glasses off for a second rubbing the bridge of his nose in the process. "It just some thing that slipped out okay, I know it was not the use you meant I just thought it would make the little speech you gave funnier." He closed his book and stuffed it in to his book bag with out looking her in the face. "Well I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the mourning."

He got off the couch and started towards the stairs. "Harry I'm sorry." Her voice caused him to stop. "I just let my mouth run away from me."

"Don't worry I understand. Its just I guess my problem is." He stopped and she got up to make sure their conversation stayed more to themselves than with the rest of the common room. "Look Hermione. I don't like to talk about myself. Its just the two of you have me off guard. Most of the time everyone avoids me because they see that I don't want them around, but everyone here seems to want to gravitate around me. I don't take attention well." Harry looked into her eyes and continued. "How does this sound you ask questions since I doubt you are going to be able to hold them in and I'll ether not answer or I will. I just want to be able to have the same privilege and you can not answer or answer like me. How does that sound? Will it keep you obviously curious nature satisfied?"

"Yeah." Harry turned to head back up the stairs. "But the way I see it you have a few questions to ask me to make it even." Harry could see the smile on her face from the agreement he had created.

"Okay. I want you to remember you don't have to answer." She just nodded and he went ahead. "Why are you here?" He could tell his words went in the way he had meant them to as her smile disappeared. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you obviously are observant so why are you here. You had to know that a war was going on. So why did you voluntarily enter it? If you look around a lot of people want to pretend we aren't, but almost everyone here knows that they may die tomorrow. So why do you place yourself in the middle of something like this?" He reached out and grasped her hand to let her know not to take the question to personal. "If you answer I don't want your answer right now. Give it a few days and than tell me." He stepped off the stairs never letting go of her hand the whole time. "Come on let's get your stuff and show you up to bed."

She just followed behind him in a in a quit thinking session. She helped him gather her stuff and walk over to the girl's dorm staircase. He had never let go of her hand and as she stepped up to the first step he lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a slight kiss. The action caused a shocked expression to plant itself on her face. "My uncle says that the quickest way to make a woman happy is to do something utterly romantic for them like kiss her hand as you say goodnight. I think its rubbish since he never can keep a girlfriend that long so it must not work that long. What do you think?"

The question brought Hermione out of pondering his previous question. "It only works for a short time before it is obviously a ploy to make the romantic look good."

"Well the same uncle says I should start young to so I figured it was something along that lines, but did it make you happy for a second?" Harry felt himself smile as she did.

"For a second, but more so after you explain it like you did." She let out a small laugh out. "And I wouldn't take his advice on starting young seriously since it more than likely get you in trouble with bad wisdom like that."

"I never plan to. I have found that most of his advice gets me in trouble than out of it. Well goodnight Hermione. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay Harry. See you in the morning." Harry watched her walk up the steps before heading back up his own steps and lying on his bed. His entire dorm was asleep already. Harry just let his head hi the pillow and kicked his trainers off before closing his eyes.

A figure appeared on the ground floor of a mansion not long after Hogwarts had shut down for the day. The figure walked to the door in the back of the sitting room letting his cane echo on the floor with each step. Just before he reached the door woman stepped out the archway stopping him. "What are you doing here Lucius? You know that unless he summons you that you are not allowed here."

"Step aside Bellatrix. I have news that the master has been wanting for close to ten years." He moved to pass her, but found a wand pointed in to his chest.

"No. He told me to make sure that he was undisturbed for the next day. He is working on an experiment that requires his utmost concentration and no one is allowed in. So tell me your news and move on."

"I will not." He stepped back so that her wand was out of his chest.

"What are you going to do? Sit here and wait like the dog you are to drag you information to him like a thrown ball. You and I both know that you have responsibilities in the ministry to keep up so waiting all day will not be an option. So just tell me and when our lord emerges I will give him the information." She held in the laugh form the shocked expression on his face. "Oh get over it. And I'll tell him that you supplied the information. You won't lose the credit." She started to wave her wand to prove the point she wouldn't let him pass. "I don't care if he did want the news bad it's not worth a session of the cruciatus curse for you, because good news or not he will use it for disobeying orders."

Lucius stepped back farther. "Fine, tell him that my son said a child with the last name of Evans is going to school with him. It is possible that this maybe the child that he has been looking for."

"Any thing else Lucius?" She watched him shake his head. "Good now leave. I'll tell him when he gets out. And tell my sister that I said hello. Also if she has time I would like to talk to her." She smiled as he just agreed. As soon as he was good she frowned.

"Bellatrix you know as well as I that the master would like to have this news as soon as possible. " She turned to the figure leaning over the railings of the stairs.

"If you are going to have a conversation with me Barty get down here." She waited for the man above her to walk down the steps. She met him and they sat down on the couch in the sitting room. She sat across him. Than she waved her wand placing a silencing charm around them before she started back up. "Of course he would and even if I get a session for delaying the message it will be worth it."

"Are you as stupid as your brother-in-law Bellatrix?" She reached over and slapped him for his comment.

"Don't you ever compare me to that piece of filth again Barty, or you may just end up with the same problem my former husband had. Dead and nobody to find the body." She sat back down bringing a pillow to her chest for comfort. "You know better anyone the results of this war we wage since your father is the minister."

He just agreed and waited to see where she was going. "Well once he hears about this boy who may not even be the child he has been obsessing about for the last decade what do you think he is going to do? Do you think he is going to let a subordinate handle killing the child?"

"Of course not he will want another shot at him just to show us that he isn't weak in our eyes. Why the question?" He sat up straighter with the conversation gaining his interest.

"Are you stupid? The only way to get to the child is ether at home with a tracking charm, which with the way he has been hidden for the last decade he will be checked making that plan impossible. We attack the train station was he comes home which will be filled with tons of Aurors and parents. Or we take on Hogwarts herself. Now you know that I support our cause, but none of those choices appeal to me, how about you? Can you sit there and tell me you want to attack ether place?"

"When you put it that way, no I don't." He sat there and watched her. "What else is bothering you?"

She looked up and squeezed the pillow tighter, more taking out her frustrations than for support. "When we attack do you think you can make your spells a not hit the children? I mean here we are fighting to destroy the influence that muggles have on our society, but lately we just destroy any one that get is our way. How much long will there be any purebloods to fight for? My sister has been trying to have a second child for years. She said it was a miracle that they had Draco. I was with my husband for decades and I'm still childless. Bartemius we have been together for six years and even with a fertility potion I still don't have a child." Her last word came out soft and brought shocked look on Barty's face.

He got up and held the raven haired woman in his arms. "I didn't know." He could feel a few soft tears dampen his shirt.

"I didn't want you to know. I didn't want to look at you and tell you that I had gone barren, or that I think for the most part purebloods as a whole have. Look at us here we are to save us and we are making what is more than likely the resolve to attack the very children we want to protect. You know that is what he will do? I don't care what Lucius thinks we all look the same. In a battle will we be able tell a child from another. I know in the past I wouldn't have worried about it, but I'm not as naive as I use to be. Is one child going to be worth all the pain?" Barty didn't answer her. Instead he just brought her closer to him and held her in his arms. He just rocked his wife assimilating everything she had just told him. He even felt the tears go down his own face as the fact he wouldn't be a father slammed into him. The fact made him hold his usually vindictive wife harder.

End Notes. Okay for once I actually have want to hear what everyone's thoughts on the ideas I layed out in this chapter. The original plot I had is still the same except that I have come across some side route to get there. Now before I get a flame on my dislike of Ron in this, I have a reason for the way he is that will come up later on. Although I am looking forward to the comments on Barty and Bella. In my defense I think more of her insanity comes from the fact that she was in Azkaban and not anything else. She has matured more in my story and I hope that I keep her to the liking of everyone. I just find it fascinating at what the magical society would be like if some of Tom's major followers were not imprisoned since none of his followers were identified without his downfall inspiring the every man for himself attitude. Anyway review, flame, or move on to another story as you like. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope to have the next one up sooner than I had this one up. Later everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: I claim only the ideas and the OOC personalities that come with them. The Templates do not belong to me.

A/N Here is the fifth chapter as you can see, but this chapter differs in a way, we leave Harry alone most of it and instead focus on the rest of the world. This is a little shorter than the rest. With out further ado the story

Chapter Five Reality is Fleeting

Lily reached down and pulled the sheet up to her chest to bring a smaller amount of warmth to her body with the bed minus one of its usual occupants. She stared at the ceiling and huffed as the fatigue in her muscles would not let her get comfortable. She just sighed and threw the covers off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She let her bare feet touch the floor and lead her to the kitchen. Once she was in the blue room she wandered over to the small refrigerator and grabbed that orange juice in the back of the almost empty device. The night had been a complete and total failure for her. All she could think about was the fact that for the first time in just under ten years she could not check on her son as he slept that he was just down the street. It had been two days since he had left and Tuesday was proving to be the worst day of the week for her. The first night she had Remus to quiet her, but last night had been the full moon leaving in bed to stare at the ceiling all alone. She could only hope that maybe she had not made a mistake by letting her son out it to the real world. She knew that they couldn't run forever and that getting her son to be more comfortable on his own was a good thing.

She would have preferred to have him go to Beauxbatons, but once again she had the give credit where credit is due. Albus had outdone himself in ways she was positive only Riddle would have used to torture his guests. She had been given new reasons to want the man's bearded head on a red and gold platter than she would ever admit out loud to anyone than Remus. First he had banned her from Harry's birthright making I almost impossible for her to have a position in the wizarding world. He had figured that as a useless and naïve muggleborn she would have to come begging to him for financial support. He never figured on the fact that she had grown up with her sister in a single parent home. Her father had died when she was three and her mother took care of her and Petunia. It may have seemed horrible when she was younger with less than some, but her mother imprinted in her mind young that she only should rely on yourself for your own survival.

Lily smirked as she thought of those first desperate months dragging different ideas through her brain to come up with a way to raise Harry on her own. Lily admitted to herself that back than she had been furious. And that is how she came up with her brilliant idea to make money. While not designing spells like she was at first the literary works under her belt were just as satisfying. She had even made sure that the first book she wrote was a love story of epic proportions. While Albus might not have like the fact Grindelwald's and his private moments were reduce to a truly inspirational and heartbreaking tale of love and loss that many gay rights activists recommend and supported it had warmed her heart to see it at number eight on the bestsellers list for the first time.

Figuring she had done enough reminiscing for the day Lily made sure that the coffee pot had been turned on before heading to the steps that lead to the basement. She let her fingers guide her along the railing as the darkened stairwell slowly can to a halt with the presence of a steel door. With a small flick of her wand the door opened inward. Lily let a small ball of light escape the tip of her wand and followed its trail to the form of Remus curled up in a ball on the floor. She hunched down and gave him a kiss on his forehead before gently levitating him back up the stairs. She took him the entire way back to their bedroom before lowering him in bed and throwing the thin comforter over his body. Lily stood there for a moment just listening to Remus breath in and out before leaving the room and heading back to the kitchen. She set down at the table and stared at the cup of coffee in front of her hoping for some inspiration of how to move forward for the day.

She knew that she had a hand full of items that needed to get done before she did anything. The motivation of it all seemed to be lacking at the moment though. It happened this time of the year every time. Okay for the last six years she had a few more weeks before she let herself slip into the depression and worry. It was a very small reason in the years past for the mind set it just didn't help that he was out of her sight. How could think that hiding in the house they lived in would ever help him. It wouldn't and she knew that, but it didn't take the pain that maybe he would never come back to her still dug deep into her heart. She didn't' know what in the world the ancient headmaster might try on her son with out her there to protect him. If she could have gotten him out of the grasp of that man she would have, but the game of chess between the headmaster and herself was full of constant power shifts. He had the edge of experience, but she brought ideas that made him rethink his time honored strategies. And as much as she hated it today she was waiting to see what move he would make now that her son had been force to his side of the board.

She got up and forced herself to think about other things instead of brooding about the safety of her son. She knew that push came to shove he could take care of himself and his biggest problem at the moment was most likely boredom form the beginner's lessons in case. So she dumped the last of the cup down the sink and headed back up towards the only man in her life besides her son that mattered to her. Remus had come into her life a long time ago and seemed to be afraid that she would hate him. They had grown closer in their fifth year when they both had prefect rounds. At first she figured that his distance from her was a form of loyalty to her future husband, but after two months and two full moon she figured out that he was actually not getting close as a strange way of protecting her and himself. She had ended that little mistake quickly. She had told him with her wand pressed against his chest that if he ever compared her to the pureblood idiots of the school she would hex him until that still being able to move by the next full moon would be the least of his problems. They finally after that became better friends. It was an amazing thing that a threat could do.

And now here was the same scarred and scared fifth year werewolf almost twenty years later sleeping naked in her bed where she had placed him. She knew that he felt useless sometimes in the beginning. He was unable to do anything, but help around the house and didn't understand that him just being there kept her sane in the first year after James had stayed like an idiot to take on Voldemort. At first they had just renewed the friendship they had let drop after leaving Hogwarts. He would help her take care of Harry during a few periods of break downs or when ever Albus place a law down that almost forced her to take her son and place him on display as the savior or what ever the bastards plans were. All she knew was that it involved Harry as his personal project.

Lily let her mind wander to the day that Remus had kissed her. He had done to stop her rant on how Albus was a bastard for letting out his secret. He had even shocked himself with the forwardness of his actions, but when she had slammed him into the wall and forced him to continue he was shocked even more. They didn't talk to each other for two days after that. They took months to get past that stage and almost a year to move the whole way. They both went through different emotions on betraying James. It didn't help that Harry basically thought Remus was his father until her was five.

Lily leaned down and pulled the covers back up Remus from where he had kicked them off. She walked towards the shower and cleaned herself as fast as she could. It was close to nine and she had promised Petunia she would come over and help her with Rose. The little girl had caused the tea pot to explode again and Petunia didn't feel like buying a new one when she had a sister that could repair it with the wave of a wand. Petunia also had Dudley for the week before he left for Vernon's old school and thought that she should meet her nephew.

Lily made only a slight pop sound as she disappeared from her living room to the back yard of Petunia's small house. She knew her sister would be up since Rose slept about three hours a night before engulfing herself in the different books Lily herself had gotten her to understand what was happening to her. Once she would have thought that the Potter blood was what had made her son so powerful. Yet with Rose just as powerful fate seemed to say that the power was from her side of the family. Lily knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a few minutes of waiting the door opened to show an enlarged boy who must have been her nephew.

"What do you want? What ever you are selling we are not buying." Lily let out a small chuckle.

"Is this how you treat all your relatives or am I just special?" Lily watched his eyes scan her again and wondered if he had enough brains behind them to understand what they were telling him.

"Oh you're the freak that my father talks about. You're the reason my sister is as freak as well." The malice in his words made her take a step forward instead of back like he had wanted.

"I'll give you a piece of advice Nephew not everything your father shits out of his mouth is anything, but that shit. I'm not going to ask for an apology since I know you will not mean it. Just remember to watch your tongue around me. I will not put up with such narrow minded view like yours just because you don't understand what is all going on in the world as well as you would like." With that said Lily walked past her fat relative and moved towards the kitchen where she could hear her sister speaking. As soon as she walked in she waved her wand at the tea kettle on the table and conjured herself and her sister a cup of tea.

Petunia stared at her sister for a second and took a sip of the liquid in front of her. It was a little bitter, but she let it go watching her sister fume for a few minutes. " I see you met your darling little nephew." She didn't even bother for an answer before moving on. "Vernon and Jaclyn have raised him quite well wouldn't you say. For the few precious months that I get to see him during the summer I get to listen to him and Rose fight and stop him from calling her a freak. And at moments like that I can't help but wonder how I could conceive such a child. Yet at the same time have Rose as well."

Lily watched her sister let her mind wander on the past so she sat there and drank her tea thinking about how odd this moment would have been ten years ago if not longer. Than around the time Rose turned four she started to show signs of being a witch. Petunia had been desperate and dragged her in to her divorce and help with raising her daughter. Vernon had went as far as calling her a whore saying how no child of his could be a freak. It took a year, but Petunia got a blood test done that proved he was the father. Yet by that time Rose new her father had wanted nothing to do with her and didn't bring it up much. The first couple of years had been awkward between the to sisters and they only met when Petunia need help. Now they met at least every three months in an attempt to regain the closeness of their childhood.

Lily went to speak on the matter of her nephew, but was stopped by a scream. "Aunt Lily" She was tackled by her ten year old blonde and green eyed niece causing her to just smile and let the matter drop as she listened to the different things she had learned from the books she had let her read.

He stood outside the door watching as all the students took a seat. He watched as Harry and his new friend Hermione took a seat next to each other. The rest of the room separated not by friendships, but house colors. He waited for the bell to ring before walking into the room. He slammed the door behind himself to get their attention. "You are all here to learn the subtle science and exact are of potion making." he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but the caught every word--like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins ,bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you ho to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper dearth-- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach."

Snape watched as the whole class tried to take in what he had said. He new that he was begin harsh and uncaring, but in this room he had no need for tantrum and emotional outbursts. In this room even a first year could harm or kill somebody on accident. "Now any of you that feel you can not handle this get out now. I will have no tolerance for any disruptions in my room is that understood." They all nodded at him afraid to speak.

Snape wormed into each of there stations as they started working on the potion he had left on the board. He knew that for the other classes his style of teaching would not work. Yet here they should not be bothered by him screaming out directions and the steps. If they were going to have even a meager chance at being professionals at this art they would have to learn how to be quiet. Some ingredients and potions they would be working on in the years to come were sound sensitive. So this practice at being subtle would help them rather than hinder them in the future.

As he wander he noticed that some of the students were becoming less focused. "Weasley." He waited for the red headed boy to give him his attention. "Mr. Weasley could you happen to spare a moment of your time with us for the moment?" He could tell by the way the rest of the class acted that the venom in his voice had carried the way he had wanted. While he did not want to be overly harsh on the boy after the incident over the Summer involving his Oldest brother and sister he would not have him using that a crutch to get by in his class.

"Yes sir."

"Good for a minute there I thought you and Mister Finnigan could spare a moment of your time you could tell me the name of a potion that you would use Jobberknoll feathers in?" He waited for a response from ether one of them before asking another question. " How about a potion that requires salamander's blood? Neither one of you has answer yet how about where would you find a bezoar? As I can see that you both have no clue than just maybe you should pay attention in this class or I shall remove you for the rest of your stay at this school. That will be twenty points from Gryffindor for endangering your classmates." Snape brushed off the glares he was receiving from the two first year lions.

"Now can any one in this class tell me the answers to my questions." He looked around and saw three students looking slightly sure. "Ms. Granger give me one answer."

"Jobberknoll feathers are used in Veritaserum Professor." Snape looked at the young woman in his class impressed. Even most NEWT students didn't know that answer. Maybe his adopted nephew did know how to pick decent friends that wouldn't hold him back.

"Ms. Zabini can you answer one for me?"

"Salamander Blood is used for Strengthening Solution, Professor" Again Snape looked impressed. Maybe his house would have some potential after all.

"Mr. Evans, where can I find a bezoar?" Snape avoided eyes of his nephew.

" In a goat Sir." Snape held back the comment of praise for his nephew.

"Very good all of you. That will twenty points for Gryffindor and ten points to Slythern." he turned back toward his class. "Why are none of you writing that down. I want a foot long essay on the properties of porcupine quills for when we start our boil cure potion next class. "

He waited for the majority of the class to write the answers and homework down. "I want you all to turn a sample than clean up. Class dismissed."

As they all left and sat down the samples of the work for the day on his desk Snape found his mind wandering back towards Harry and the enigma that he had always been. He was impressed with the Ms. Granger he had begun a friendship with on the first day. As usual Harry's choices still left him wondering though. The idea that a Parkinson would be friends with a powerless student was unnerving. Snape knew Pansy's parents and if she had gone against the wishes of her family he feared for her safety. He let his thoughts wander just enough to lead no where as the next class came in.

Barty held his wife's hand as she lay in the bed. He could hear the Healers running around trying to bring a form of chaos from the attack in Surrey not two hours before. For the most part he didn't care if the whole town had died. His wife lay in the bed twitching from the punishment she had received for not letting Malfoy in to see their Master. So he had taken her and tortured her for close to twenty hours using various methods. Barty himself had been tortured himself for refusing to place his wife under the Cruciatus curse.

He brushed of his own injuries and tried to follow Bellatrix's sporadic breathing pattern. She had minor gashes all along her body. He had not seen their Master so angry since the that Halloween when he had only found James Potter and not his child or wife. That Barty wandered was the day his Master started his decent in to a deeper madness than before. If he had not been sure that the boy was the child of prophesy before hand he was now. All he could think about was the boy and what could be his eventual down fall if he was trained properly. They had stopped most of there activates against the ministry in search of the child. And after ten years of failure he had shown up almost on their very doorstep gift wrapped and young.

Draco Malfoy had granted himself a great honor by naming the child to them. He would rise quickly in the ranks his he continued the path that was before them. He stopped thinking of the future when his wife twitched bring his attention only to her. Bella had made him so proud by never screaming through the whole ordeal that she was placed under, but after such a long ordeal he was not sure that she would be okay for many months after such brutality. He watched their Master torture one of his strongest supporters of following his orders.

All this was for a boy named Harry. A mere child that somebody who claimed to be the strongest Wizard of the time feared. He would not allow the child or his wife ever be brought into harms way if he could. There would be away that could save them all form the stupidity that many like himself had caused in their youth. They followed him for his ideals and watched as he broke each and every promise he had ever made. The muggles were still here. The muggleborn still arrived to the castle every years. While he no longer held the ideals of his youth or the hatred Barty could not help, but notice that nothing was the way it was promised to be. And the devastation continued all for a man who felt it was his life's calling to kill a child not even a third of his age. He would not let it stand any more.

Barty grasped her hand even tighter. "Don't worry Luv. When you wake up, I'm going to try and fix things. I don't care if I even have to die to protect you. I have a meeting with Father in a hour and I plan on telling him everything I can to kill the bastard that put you through this. I don't know what he is going to say, but I promise that you will never have to undergo such pains again. Voldemort will learn that nobody touches my Wife and lives to tell about it."

End note: Here is chapter five. I hope everyone enjoyed the different views of the chapter. Leave your thoughts for me to see if you like if not just happy you took the time to read it. Next chapter we head beck to the land of Harry and his friends. Later everyone.


End file.
